


Café Pangur

by RunaLiore



Series: LisaYuki [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cat Puns, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lisa invites Yukina to a cat cafe and it's pretty much as you might expect, Lots of Cats, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Lisa invites Yukina out on a date to a cat café and Yukina pets so many cats. She's just incredibly happy about cats. Yukina just loves cats so much, and fortunately Lisa loves watching Yukina play with cats, too. It's a perfect Sunday afternoon date for both of them, but in spite of everything Lisa can't help but feel a bit apprehensive about something...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to the incredible Izilen for beta reading this, and for helping me come up with cat names :3

It was nearly 11 on a Saturday night and Yukina was already on her way to bed when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The heat of early autumn had left her drained and three hours of practice hadn’t done much to help. She was exhausted, so when she glanced at her phone she considered ignoring it until the morning. Whoever it was and whatever it was, it could probably wait until then and going to sleep now was all around the better, more reasonable option. But, on the off-chance it might be a text from Lisa, she unlocked her phone and scrolled through.

“Yu~ki~na~!” Lisa wrote, “Open your window!” Followed by the emoji of a small kitten’s paws. Yukina’s hand slipped around the corner of the phone and she gripped it tight. Lisa only used the kitten paws when she wanted to speak to Yukina right away. And when she was plotting something. It would do no good to keep her waiting, Yukina decided, and she opened the window onto her balcony.

“Ah, Yukina!” Lisa was leaning against the rails of her own balcony in an oversized shirt and waving. As if they weren’t standing just over a meter apart. Yukina stifled the urge to smile.

“Lisa,” she said, folding her arms together, “What are you doing out here at this hour?”

Lisa’s lips curled into a grin. “Hey, Yukina, are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

“I was going to practice on my own, but other than that, no,” Yukina said, “Why do you ask?”

“I found a really nice cafe,” Lisa said, still smiling but a bit pensive, “I thought maybe we could go there if you wanted. Ah, but if you can’t tomorrow we could go some other time too.”

Yukina only took a moment to think. It might be too crowded or too sunny, but if she worried about that aloud then Lisa would probably retract her offer. As time went on, Yukina found it increasingly difficult to say no to Lisa when she looked so excited. More to the point, Yukina wanted to see what sort of place Lisa had in mind.

“Alright,” she said, “Tomorrow afternoon, then.”

Lisa beamed and she looked like she was barely holding back a happy squeal that would’ve woken half the neighborhood. She leaned almost all the way over her balcony.

“Great! Look forward to it! I promise you’ll love it.” She bounced up and took a breath to steady herself before smiling again. “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Yukina.”

Yukina felt a tug at the corner of her mouth as she watched Lisa’s excitement.

“Goodnight,” she said, and Yukina closed her window.

 

* * *

 

Lisa showed up twelve minutes early, despite the fact that they were just meeting up outside of Yukina’s house. On her way downstairs that morning, Lisa passed by three separate mirrors and each time she glanced aside she started to second-guess her outfit  – she settled on a pair of embroidered shorts and a floral chiffon blouse. Now she was fidgeting in place and feeling more than a little annoyed at her own nerves.

 _Ah, this is ridiculous!_ She though and clenched her fists, _It’s just a café date, I shouldn’t be this worked up! And first of all we’ve done a lot of things way more romantic than this…_

She thought back to the last time she’d hopped over the balcony into Yukina’s room, the hours they spent talking while their fingers were intertwined, the smell of Yukina’s hair as she leaned up to kiss Lisa just before they drifted off to sleep…

“Lisa? Lisa?”

Yukina’s voice jerked Lisa out of her thoughts. She blinked the sun out of her eyes and turned to find Yukina staring at her with more than a little concern. She was also pretty sure her ears were completely red.

“Ah! Yukina! Sorry,” Lisa glanced aside and laughed a bit awkwardly, “I spaced out a bit there.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” She said far louder than she intended, “Ah, it’s just, I’m kind of excited, it’s been a while since we’ve been out together on a Sunday.”

Yukina just stared back.

“Has it?” She asked, opening a parasol and setting it across her shoulder. Lisa looked insistent.

“It has! I know we see each other all the time but we haven’t really gone out anywhere together since the Tanabata festival,” Lisa suddenly glanced aside and laughed awkwardly, “though hopefully this goes a bit better than that time.”

Lisa caught herself fidgeting again and she checked her phone. 73% battery. She checked her wallet. Still there. She turned back to check on Yukina, and then Yukina smiled.

“It will,” she said, taking Lisa’s hand and moving to her side in a single motion, “Shall we go?”

Lisa felt a jolt like lightning across her collar and she almost bounced with her first step as they walked toward the station.

 

* * *

 

“I’m really glad you decided to come today.”

Lisa smiled with a sigh and Yukina stared back.

“Is it that strange for me to say yes?”

The train was fairly empty even for a Sunday afternoon and Lisa quickly found a seat next to the door. There was plenty of space all around them, but Yukina settled in next to Lisa and leaned against her almost automatically. Every bump in the rails made Lisa increasingly conscious of the lack of space between their legs and shoulders.

“Well,” she said, taking a breath, “You’re always saying things like ‘We see each other everyday’ or ‘We don’t have time for things like that,’ so I was kind of expecting you to say no the first time I asked.”

She smiled lightly at Yukina and waited. Yukina looked through the far window for a moment and considered.

“It is true that we cannot afford distractions and become complacent if Roselia is going to advance to the level we want to achieve,” She said, turning to face Lisa, “but taking time off like this can be good, especially together… What is that face for?”

Lisa’s lips were curled into a grin and she slid her hand under Yukina’s palm.

“Either way, I’m really glad,”she said, “It’s just really exciting to go out and do something special like this, you know? So I’m glad you decided to come.”

Yukina smiled a bit and then her face flattened out again.

“Lisa.”

Lisa blinked. “Yes?” Yukina looked stern and she held Lisa’s hand tightly.

“You do so much to support me and the band, and you always focus on what would make the rest of us happy. Isn’t it natural for me to want to do things like this to make you happy as well?”

“Ah, that’s,” Lisa caught herself breathing more quickly and before she could say anything else, Yukina went on.

“For a while now, you’ve been saying you’re glad to see me smiling again,” Yukina turned to face Lisa and their eyes locked together, “Lisa, your happiness is important to me as well.”

The train rounded a corner and Lisa could feel the slight pressure of Yukina’s shoulder against her own. Her stomach felt like she’d just done ten cartwheels and then swallowed a balloon. She felt her smile shaking and she let out a nervous laugh.

“Ahaha, Y-Yukina, what are you doing saying something like that all of a sudden?”

Yukina didn’t look away.

“It’s true, why should I not say it?”

 _I’m gonna scream I’m gonna scream!!_ Lisa couldn’t think much else at the moment and her concentration was shot. She held Yukina’s hand tighter and tried to breathe as slowly as she could. At this point she didn’t even care if Yukina knew how flustered she was, she just wanted to relax enough to keep herself from squealing in the middle of the train.

“Ok,” Lisa managed at last, “Then, if you’re ok with it, can I take lots of pictures of you today at the café?”

Yukina seemed puzzled. “Yes, though I don’t see why.”

Lisa grinned even wider and she almost jumped out of her seat. “Yukina! Thank you! I promise you’re really gonna love this place.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, let’s see… it should be just another block over and – oh, I think I see it!” Lisa looked up from the map on her phone and squinted at a small shop sign at the end of the street. They’d already walked for ten minutes and Yukina was starting to fall behind, so when Lisa finally saw their destination she felt giddy and relieved. When they got closer, Yukina stopped and studied the sign.

“Café…” She furrowed her brow and thought for a moment, “Pangur?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Lisa was already beaming, “I heard about this place from Hina a little while ago and I wanted to bring you here.”

Yukina still looked a bit confused.

“I see… It’s pretty far out of the way so I wasn’t sure what to – ”

And then Yukina’s eyes went wide and she froze mid-step. When Lisa saw Yukina stop, she grinned with more than a little mischief and joy.

Sitting in the window of Café Pangur was a large, fluffy white cat with a tiny pink nose and speckled toes. Yukina reached out toward the glass and the cat leapt away, but then a soft orange tabby came to take its place. Lisa could hear Yukina gasp.

“Ahaha, Yukina, the look on your face is so cute right now.” She raised her phone but before she could take a picture, Yukina was glaring at her.

“Lisa,” she said, “What are you doing standing in the middle of the sidewalk like that? If you want to visit this café then we can’t stand around out here.”

“Okay, okay,” Lisa smiled and in through the door Yukina held for her. They passed through another door inside and a small chime rang overhead.

“Welcome to Café Pangur! Is this your first visit?”

An airy older woman smiled at them from behind the café counter as they stepped inside, just before a tiny grey kitten tumbled across Yukina’s feet and ran to the far end of the room. Yukina gasped again. The proprietress looked concerned.

“…Miss, are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah,” Lisa said, still watching Yukina struggle to maintain her composure, “She just really loves cats. For now, is it okay if we just find a seat for her?”

The woman nodded and chuckled to herself. “Of course. My name is Misuzu, I’m the owner. Can I get you two anything to drink while you’re here?”

Lisa was still trying to coax Yukina over to a table while Yukina kept turning rapidly every time a cat passed nearby. She glanced back over her shoulder at Misuzu and the menu.

“Oh! Yes, sorry. One black coffee with five sugars and…” Lisa combed through the menu a moment longer and stopped on one of the specials.

“…Wow, you’ve got a lot of nice sounding stuff here. I’m not really sure…”

Misuzu just smiled patiently and pointed to a picture on the menu.

“If you’re willing to try it, I’d recommend the Catpuccino. I think your friend there will enjoy it as well.”

 

* * *

  

Lisa returned to the corner of the room where Yukina was somewhere between ecstatic and distressed by all of the cats in the room. A large black cat lounged in a cat tree just beyond arm’s length and a small grey and white kitten slept in a hammock suspended overhead. As Lisa sat down she could hear Yukina whispering to herself,

“There’s so many! They’re so small!”

Lisa laughed and took a picture of Yukina’s face.

“I’m glad you like it, I was really worried since it’s so far away but it seems like this was definitely worth it.”

Yukina didn’t seem to hear her. Instead, she was watching the orange tabby from before as he lazily batted around a toy made of feathers and bells. Every once in a while Yukina shifted as a new cat came into the room, but for a while she just looked overwhelmed.

 _She’s probably trying to keep her composure,_ Lisa thought, watching Yukina’s hand twitch as if she wanted to reach out and pet every cat in sight, _ah! She’s so cute!_

“Here are your drinks,” Misuzu set down a pair of saucers with large, porcelain coffee mugs that were each covered with tiny painted paw prints, “Please let me know if there’s anything else I can get you.”

“Ah, thanks! Um, do you have any – ”

“Kitten treats?” Misuzu smiled, “Yes, I’ll bring a few over.”

Lisa smiled back. “Thanks.”

It wasn’t until she settled back into her seat that she realized just what she’d ordered. The Catpuccino special was a normal cappuccino underneath a mountain of foam sculpted into the shape of a sleepy kitten, its paws dangling just over the edge of the cup. Lisa took a quick picture and once she lowered her phone, she saw Yukina glaring at her again.

“Lisa. Trade drinks with me.”

“Eh? But I didn’t get any sugar in this, it’ll be bitter.”

Yukina still sounded serious and stern. “That’s not a problem. I can pay you back the difference too.”

Lisa sighed and slid her cup across the table. “It’s ok, you don’t have to do that, I was just surprised.”

Though it was much less surprising when, after another five minutes, Yukina hadn’t taken a sip at all and was in fact just staring at the small foam kitten bobbing on the surface of the mug. Shortly after, Misuzu returned with a small bag of treats and a small booklet that had the names, photos, and other information about all ten of the cats living at Café Pangur.

“Oh! Yukina, look,” Lisa pulled a couple of treats out of the bag and placed them near the center of the table. Each table in the café had a small hole in the middle, partly covered by a wide lattice and open on two sides where small metal trays sat in the table’s surface. At the sound of treats rattling around on the metal dish, an old Bombay cat popped up from the hole in the middle of the table and started sniffing around. Lisa could hear Yukina gasp and whine just a bit.

As the cat started nibbling on the treats, Yukina slowly reached out toward him. The cat put both paws up on the table and kept eating as Yukina gently patted his head and then scratched his ears. Then, as soon as he was done eating, the cat turned and rubbed his face against Yukina’s hand. She let out a tiny squeak. Across the table Lisa was having trouble catching her breath. She whipped out her phone and took as many pictures as she could.

“Oh, you’ve met Chaucer,” Misuzu called from the counter, “He’s one of our older cats, but he loves getting his ears scratched. If you hold some treats in your hand, he’ll come closer.”

“L-like this…?” Yukina took two treats in one hand and held them out toward Chaucer, but then he vanished under the table as a large, fluffy grey cat jumped right onto Yukina’s lap. She looked so torn, Lisa thought, having to decide whether she would give this new cat treats or try to give them to Chaucer like she meant to in the first place. Eventually Yukina lowered her hand and let the fluffy cat, who Lisa later found out was named Guinevere, take the treats and then curl up against her. Still hesitant, Yukina reached down careful and started petting Guinevere’s back.

Lisa couldn’t keep from laughing. “Yukina,” She paused to catch her breath, “You really love cats, don’t you?”

Yukina didn’t respond, or at least not to Lisa. She just stared down at Guinevere and whispered to herself, “She’s purring so much… she looks so happy…”

“Aah,” Lisa sighed happily and leaned on elbows, “She’s completely distracted.”

Lisa may as well have been talking about herself – she hadn’t looked away from Yukina for more than a minute since they arrived. No, more than that… when she thought back on it, she hadn’t really looked away from Yukina for very long at all since they met up earlier that day. Lisa was suddenly and acutely aware of her heartbeat pressing against her ribs. Sometimes she really didn’t know what was going on, and honestly she wasn’t sure where to even start trying to understand her feelings.

She loved Yukina – it seemed like she’d known that for forever. Yukina loved her – she’d said as much before and she told her in other ways all the time. What Lisa couldn’t understand was the strange nagging pain she got sometimes when she was feeling incredibly happy. Why did it always show up just when she was feeling so overjoyed she wanted to scream… what was she so worried about?

Lisa was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice the small grey kitten cautiously reaching out for her shoulder from a nearby ledge. The kitten hopped down and Lisa jumped a bit, then steadied herself and turned aside to the kitten perched on her shoulder.

“Ahaha, hey there. That’s dangerous, you know? You shouldn’t just jump down on people without warning. Oh!” The kitten slipped and Lisa caught her, but not before she’d gotten herself turned around so much that she fell into Lisa’s arms. Lisa cradled the kitten against her and the kitten mewled, and then Lisa heard a click from across the table. She glanced over and saw Yukina with one hand still petting Guinevere and the other holding up her phone frantically snapping as many pictures of Lisa as she could. Lisa tried to protest but the kitten let out a quiet purr and she couldn’t help but scratch her head and coo at her.

Yukina took another dozen pictures before the kitten finally got restless and hopped away.

 

* * *

  

Lisa eventually ended up drinking the Catpuccino herself. After the foam kitten finally sank into the cup, Yukina had taken two sips and her face wrinkled from the bitterness. She tried to hide it, but when Lisa offered to switch back Yukina had said, “...If you want to, that’s fine.”

Yukina was now moving around the room, crouching by the cat trees and petting Guinevere and Heloise and Chaucer, and Melusine, a small Bengal who had taken to following Yukina everywhere. After filling her phone up with around a hundred and fifty pictures, Lisa finally collapsed onto the table and let out a fond sigh as she watched Yukina cuddle another kitten.

“Aaah! Yukina’s so cute!” Lisa squealed as quietly as she could and settled back into watching across the room, at least until she heard the proprietress nearby.

“Can I get that for you?” Misuzu glanced at the empty cups and smiled.

“Ah, yes. Thank you! It was delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Misuzu said, and then she followed Lisa’s gaze across the room to Yukina, “I know I could say this of most of our customers, but your girlfriend really loves cats, doesn’t she?”

“Wha- Wait,” That word. That word pushed Lisa off balance and she felt her pulse quicken again. “Girlfriend is… I mean…” She laughed awkwardly and nodded, “Y-yeah, she loves them a lot.”

 _Geez. Why does that still happen whenever anyone calls Yukina my girlfriend… Ah! It’s happening now too! I like it but_ , Lisa sighed and her shoulders sank, _I guess it’s still a lot to deal with when someone says that in public._

“You two seem incredibly close, you remind me of myself at that age.”

Lisa tried to hide a sheepish grin. “Ahah, thanks…”

“If it’s not too rude to ask,” Misuzu went on, “Are you two students at the University here?”

“Oh, no no no,” Lisa shook her head, “We’re still just in high school, for another year at least.”

“Ah,” Misuzu nodded and sent a knowing glance across the room to Yukina, “I had a feeling you two were younger than the usual University students we see around here. It’s an exciting time, though I don’t know if you feel that way now. Moving out onto your own is terrifying but there are a lot of good things about it, too.”

There. That pang again. Lisa was slow to smile and her eyes drifted away for a moment.

“Oh, yeah… I guess I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Misuzu must have noticed her distraction.

“Ah, I’m sorry to have bothered you,” She said, “Please enjoy the rest of your time here. Oh, and if you’d like, we have a few souvenirs and coffees for sale on the other end of the shop.”

“Oh,” Lisa blinked and a thought crossed her mind, “Thanks, I’ll go take a look. Yukina!”

She called across the café and Yukina raised her head from the corner where she sat surrounded by Genevieve and Melusine and two other cats Lisa didn’t recognize. She didn’t answer, she just kept petting cats while waiting for Lisa to go on.

“Yukina, I’m gonna head over to look at the souvenirs. Did you want to come?”

Yukina couldn’t stop smiling at the cats. “Not particularly.”

“Ahaha, gotcha.” Lisa turned, and then she pulled out her phone took another few pictures of Yukina before she left for the far side of the café.

 

* * *

  

“Hmmm, let’s see let’s see….”

The entire rear wall of the café was filled with bags of coffee beans, mugs covered in painted paw prints, and dozens of different cat plushies and accessories. There were a few cute felt dolls that looked like the white cat they’d seen in the front window – Pangur Ban, the café’s mascot – and then a few pins and bookmarks, a couple different packs of stationary, and then…

“Excuse me! Sorry,” Lisa pushed a small plushie and a hairband with kitten ears across the counter near the register, “I’d like to get these, too.”

“Oh?” Misuzu rang her up and chuckled when she saw the hairband. “Well, I hope you enjoy them.”

“Thanks!”

 _Okay, now I just need to put this on…_ Lisa pulled the hairband off of its cardboard backing and slipped it behind her ears. _Hehee, I wonder how surprised Yukina will be… I’ll try and sneak up beside her…_

But Lisa couldn’t sneak very far. Three steps across the café, she saw Yukina make cat paws with her hands and play with Heloise, the tiny grey kitten. Then Lisa’s heart nearly stopped.

“Nya! You’re such a cute kitty…” Yukina made a cooing sound and batted at Heloise gently, “Nyan! Nya~ what a sweet girl… Nyan Nyan Nya~”

“Y-Yukina…” Lisa barely spoke loud enough to hear herself, “I… I have to take pictures of this. Wait, should I take pictures of this? Is that okay? Can I record her!?” She fumbled for her phone but when she clicked the shutter, a red “MEMORY FULL” error flashed across the screen. She looked up again and saw Yukina kneeling down while the tiny kitten stood up to headbutt her, and that was when Lisa fell over.

“Are you okay!?” Misuzu rushed from the other side of the café, but fortunately Lisa caught herself on the counter. She was still staring at Yukina and now, Yukina was standing and staring back at her. Her voice was suddenly grave and direct.

“Lisa, are you alright?”

“Ah, y-yeah, I’m fine! I’m fine I promise I just lost my balance for a second.”

Yukina scowled for a moment. “If you lost your balance you should sit down. You don’t want to get hurt or –”

Yukina’s voice caught in her throat. She’d noticed the kitten ears on Lisa’s head and her hands were trembling, enough to make Lisa more than a little bashful.

“Ah, this?” She tilted her head, “I thought it was cute so I got it as a souvenir. Do you want to try it?”

“I-I…” Yukina was still staring, unblinking and with a sort of determination in her eyes that Lisa had never seen before. Suddenly Yukina raised her hand and patted Lisa on the head. Without thinking, Lisa leaned into her hand and rubbed her head against it. They bother realized what they were doing at the same time, about when the rest of the guests at the café started to stare. Yukina pulled away sharply and stared stone-faced at Lisa.

“You can never tell anyone what just happened.”

She turned and walked away back to the corner where the cats were playing and Lisa hurried after her.

“Ah, come on, Yukina! It was cute! Yukina. Yukinaaaaa~” She caught up and Yukina finally turned around. When she did, Lisa made a cat paw with her hands and grinned.

“Yuki~nya!”

They both blushed so furiously that Lisa thought she was going to sweat. Yukina just clenched her fist and headed for the door.

“Lisa, we have to leave right away.”

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Lisa said, laughing so much that it definitely didn’t sound like a real apology, “Sorry, I just really wanted to see your reaction. I’ll put them away, okay?”

Yukina paused in front of the door and sighed. In the reflection on the glass, Lisa could see the faint trace of a smile on her face.

“It wouldn’t be bad to stay a bit longer.”

 

* * *

 

The evening train was a bit more crowded than the afternoon and flooded to the roof with sunset. Lisa and Yukina collapsed into the same seats as before while Yukina held a small plushie in both hands. Lisa hummed as she looked through a brochure from the café that listed all of their cats along with the menu. She read through a few of the pages and then leaned over, pointing to a grey tabby.

“Ah, Yukina, look! That one was Thomas. Apparently she has six toes?”

Yukina’s eyes brightened. “Oh! Yes, I remember her.”

“She was so cute!” Lisa hummed a bit and bounced in her seat, “Ah, that was such a nice café! I feel really energized now.”

Yukina laughed and looked up at Lisa. “It was nice, and it has a good atmosphere for writing songs. We should come back again.”

“Yeah,” Lisa said, “That’d be nice.”

“And thank you.”

Lisa was having a hard time keeping eye contact and she glanced away. “Of course… I’m just glad you liked it.”

“Well,” Yukina turned back to face the window and closed her eyes, “like I said, it has a good atmosphere for writing songs.”

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh. “Right, right, for the band… but you know, Yukina, for a while I thought you were going to put that tiny cat in your bag and walk out with her.”

“What?” Yukina seemed genuinely offended. “That’s ridiculous. That would be kittennapping and I wouldn’t put a kitten through that.” She did sound a bit wistful as she said that, though.

“Beside that,” Yukina said, with a calm intention and certainty that gave Lisa chills, “someday we’ll be able to adopt a kitten of our own.”

“Mm…” Lisa nodded, “Yeah, someday- Wait, What!?”

She turned in her seat to face Yukina and Yukina stared back at her, confused.

“Lisa, why are you so shocked?” She paused a moment. “…Do you not want to? I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself and assumed – ”

“No, no that’s not it! We definitely can!” Lisa’s head was swimming in a light and bubbly space, “I just didn’t think of it before… that’s…” She took a breath, then another. There was something strange in the back of her skull, like a needle teetering on the edge of falling away. “We could do that right after high school, right?”

Yukina nodded. “Yes, that’s what I was hoping. Or after University, depending on where we both go…” Yukina frowned for a moment, “but it would be difficult and troublesome if we’re too far apart to have regular band practices.”

Lisa caught herself laughing again. “Yes, that’d be a problem… If we lived together though,” Lisa let those words roll over her like a soft, thick blanket, “we could have a kitten, and I wouldn’t have to worry about you not knowing how to cook for yourself.”

“I can cook just fine,” Yukina glowered at her, “…Pasta and things like that.”

“Of course, of course,” Lisa said and she took Yukina’s hand, “You’ve come a long way recently.”

“…I’d still rather have you close by.” Yukina let her head rest on Lisa’s shoulder and Lisa leaned back against her.

“Yeah,” she said, “me too. You know, I was actually kind of surprised just now. I didn’t realize you were thinking that far ahead, Yukina. I hadn’t really thought of it too much either, but I think it was kind of eating away at me, just not knowing where we’d be in three or four years. It made me kind of happy to hear you say that.”

Lisa closed her eyes and then she felt something warm against her face. Yukina swept the hair back behind Lisa’s ear and ran her thumb across Lisa’s cheek.

“Lisa,” she said, her voice completely certain the way it is every time she says her name, “I told you before, didn’t I? I want you beside me. There isn’t a time when that will ever change.”

And then the needle fell, and the pang in Lisa’s chest was filled in with a brightness she couldn’t hold back. She swallowed a knot in her throat and hugged Yukina as tight as she could. Yukina must have been startled because she didn’t react at first, but soon she had her hands around Lisa’s back and she was holding her close. Lisa kept her face buried against Yukina’s shoulder and after a while, she sniffled.

“So,” she said, still working to catch her breath, “what name? For the kitten, I mean.”

“I’m not sure. What do you think of Elegy?”

Lisa snorted. “That’s so like you, Yukina…”

She could almost hear Yukina grimacing. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No,” Lisa sniffled again, “It’s good. And we have plenty of time, right?”

Yukina didn’t say anything, she only stroked the back of Lisa’s hair and held onto her as they pulled into the station. That night, they stayed up late talking about kitten names and looking at cat trees online, talking about apartment decorations and Universities and cat cafés. At some point Lisa yawned and within minutes, she and Yukina were curled up together in Yukina’s bed, and for the first time in months Lisa fell asleep easily.


	2. Café Pangur - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue because I thought it might be nice to look a few years into the future to see where Yukina and Lisa and any of their potential cat children might be.

6:17pm. Yukina stepped outside of her small city apartment, stage costume in hand and ready for that evening’s concert. It was her second year of University and Roselia was about to celebrate the release of their second album through a small indie label, but for tonight they were playing at a quiet outdoor pavilion just outside of Tokyo. With the last bit of sunlight already disappearing, Yukina stopped just outside of her door and stared up at the sky, trying to hold on to the feeling she’d had just moments before.

The door opened again behind her and Lisa ducked out with her bass on her back, her costume in one hand and a bag of cookies in the other. At her feet, a tiny orange and black speckled calico kitten trotted out after her and bounced over to Yukina.

“Ah! Elegy!” Lisa knelt down and scooped the kitten up in her arm, balancing her just beside the cookies, “You can’t just run out like that, little fluff.”

Yukina’s face warmed into a smile and she patted the kitten on the head. “She’s right. I’m sorry, but we’ll be back later.”

She picked Elegy out of Lisa’s arms and cradled her as she turned back for the apartment, and as she stepped over the threshold a fluffy, white cat brushed against her leg.

“Arpeggio too!?” Lisa bent down again and set Arpeggio back inside right next to Elegy. “Come on now,” She said, far too fondly to sound upset, “you’re supposed to watch your little sister while we’re gone, ok?”

Arpeggio mewed and Elegy gave a tiny squeak. Yukina waved at them both through the crack in the door and pulled it closed.

“Goodbye Arpeggio. Goodbye Elegy. Wait for us, we’ll be back soon.”

Lisa laughed to herself and leaned over against Yukina, pressing herself into Yukina’s back as she locked the door.

“Mmm, Yukina why do we have to walk so far to the station.”

Yukina smiled. “Complaining won’t make it go any faster.”

“Ahaha, probably so.”

And then Yukina stepped aside and wound her hand inside Lisa’s arm and around her wrist.

“Shall we go?”

Lisa smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Sayo will get pissed if we’re late.”

 

* * *

 

Six hours later, after two encores and dinner at a family restaurant, Lisa and Yukina were back home in their apartment, incredibly asleep. Yukina was curled up around Lisa’s huge kitten plush, Lisa was curled up around Yukina. Arpeggio was curled up on top of Lisa’s stomach, and Elegy was sprawled out across all of them. Even fast asleep, Yukina couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
